Nameless
by DBSD
Summary: "Deidara senpai...oh!Dei senpai yang sering bersamamu di ruang seni ya Sasori?" "Saya pikir permintaan Specimen 7,maksud saya Deidara,untuk pergi ke luar villa anda setiap hari sabtu sebaiknya dikabulkan saja Itachi-sama" "Itachi,apa kau sudah menemukan siapa diriku yang asli?" Hidup dengan double personality,ataukah hanya ilusi sajakah?Namaku Deidara,tapi siapa aku sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers, di sini DBSD :D Gomen chap 1 ini kemarin-kemarin waktu saya publish banyak kata-kata yang ilang dari paragraf karena nggak saya cek ulang n buru-buru di post, jadinya absurd banget! Hiks, malu... Tapi udah saya perbaiki nih, smoga jadi lebih baik n lebih layak dibaca.

Thanks banget buat yang udah nasehatin n kritik saya nih,Thanks you very much Arigatou :D Saya akan tetap berjuang buat memperbaiki n memproduksi karya-karya yang layak baca n memberkati, un! (ditabok Deidara, ouch) Gomen banget, smoga mata kalian nggak jadi minus gara-gara baca fanfic ini, hehe

Well then, selamat membaca :J

Pairing:ItaDei/SasoDei

Genre:Drama/Romance/Hurt

Rate:T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:BoysLove, Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, dll

Don't like,don't read

Part 1:You, Me, Us

The most important question in humanity is: Who are you?

_Hey... Apa yang kau pikirkan kalau aku menyebut kata 'harapan'?_

_ **Putus asa.**_

_'Tawa'?_

_ **Kesia-siaan.**_

_'Hidup'?_

_ **Seni perjuangan.**_

_'Iblis'?_

_ **Aku.**_

_'Keselamatan'?_

_ **Kau.**_

_'Kematian'?_

_ **Kita.**_

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali memainkan androidnya tanpa menghiraukan 2 orang yang sedari tadi bertengkar dan ribut tanpa alasan. Biasanya ia memainkan program simple seperti pow atau lets get rich di saat-saat seperti ini, sayangnya flappy birds sudah dihapus olehnya dan sialnya permainan itu sudah tidak ada di apps store lagi. Kali ini ia hanya mendandani pownya dengan rambut pirang yang diikat satu. Cengiran kecil tersembunyi di balik matanya.

"Jadi kau setuju denganku kan, Sasori?"

Matanya terbelalak kaget, apa tadi yang mereka ributkan?Dia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali sedari tadi.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kalian ributkan?"

Gadis berambut biru dengan jepit bunga kertas yang sedari tadi bertengkar dengan pria berambut oranye dengan banyak piercing di sana sini tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haahahaha!Pein,omonganmu dikacangin tuh!Hahahahaha!"

"Berisik! Sasori memang seperti ini, memang karakter! Cuek! Sudahlah!"

Lalu Pein kembali memasang wajah serius kepada Sasori, "Sasori, gadis bule yang kau bawa ke open house kemarin itu siapa sih?"

"Jangan bodoh Pein. Gadis itu bukan bule! Ia punya kulit kuning seperti kita, ia pasti ras mongoloid juga! Iya kan Sasori?"

Bagus... Mereka sedang meributkan masalah sosiologi atau apa sih?Masalah yang konyol dan sepele. Namun sangat menghibur kecil terbentuk Pada mulutnya.

"Dia bukan bule, Konan benar, dia mongoloid seperti kita Pein."

"Ha-ah?"

Pein hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya menganga.

"Yess! Kali ini aku yang menang! Hehe."

"Dia juga bukan gadis lho."

"Eh...?! Dia lelaki?!"

"Yess! Kau salah juga!"Seru Pain sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Konan.

"Setidaknya aku hanya salah satu, kau salah dua!" omel Konan.

"Dan dia Lulusan Konohagakuen juga."

"Eh? Masa? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu dia?"

"Dia lulus ketika kita masuk SMA."

"Senpai yang selalu bersamamu di ruang seni kan? Waktu kita masih SMP?" tebak Pein.

"Oh, pantas aku tidak tahu,aku kan pindahan dari Sunagakuen..."

"Hehe.. Aku dan Sasori teman dekat sedari SD lho, sayang kau baru masuk grup gila kita saat masuk SMA nih Konan!" kata Pein bangga.

"Yah, dan mereka bilang Sasori dan Pein adalah dua sapi gila, hahaha,"canda Sasori.

"Sekarang kita adalah tiga sapi gila! Hahahahahahaha!"tawa Konan.

Sasori menikmati tawa kedua teman 'sapi gila'nya ini. Namun di dalam hati ia mengingat-ingat bahwa sapi gila berambut merah ini dulu selalu ditemani UFO pirang pula.

_'Ha-ah...Deidara senpai,' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

Jari-jari panjang dengan kuku yang panjang pula menari-nari di panggung yang orang-orang sebut keyboard. Tidak berhenti dan dalam tempo cepat. Sedang matanya bersinar-sinar, walau dalam kepala ia tahu,otaknya saat ini sedang diperas kering.

Kantuknya semakin berat, ini selalu terjadi jika ia mencoba menggabungkan 'ia' dan 'dia'. 2 sosok tak dikenalnya yang merupakan dirinya. Gaya tulisannya pun mulai bergeser dari arah yang terang ke arah yang gelap. Seperti menulis khotbah yang kemudian bergeser ke teori yang menjatuhkan iman kepercayaan serta memanipulasi otak untuk bunuh diri. Meski kantuknya semakin berat dan ia tahu ia tak bisa berlama-lama menulis seperti ini lagi. Tapi ia ingin, demi untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan 'ia' atau 'dia'.

Seorang pria berpostur badan tinggi besar mengawasinya dari belakang. Sambil mengelus-elus seekor kucing putih di pangkuannya, ia mengawasi lelaki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi terus mengetik di komputernya. Meski ia duduk di sofa yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari si pirang ini ia tetap bisa melirik kata-kata yang tebentuk di layar komputer.

"Cukup Deidara, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang,"perintahnya.

Deidara seperti tidak mengacuhkan pria yang memerintahnya dan tetap menulis. Sedang pria bertubuh besar yang mengenakan suit hitam itu juga tetap tenang, menunggu...

5 menit kemudian Deidara mensave datanya dan menshutdown komputer tersebut. Tanpa menunggu gambar di layar mati ia langsung memejamkan di meja komputer. Biar pria dibelakangnya yang mengurus sisanya.

"Deidara, kau tidak akan merasa nyaman jika tidur di sini, kau harus tidur di ranjangmu," kata pria bersuit itu sambil menggendong Deidara menuju ruangan bertuliskan 'SPECIMEN 7'S BEDROOM'

Sedang Deidara sendiri tidak menyahut sama sekali saat akhirnya tubuhnya menyentuh sprei lembut. Ia hanya menggulungkan diri memeluk guling dan kembali tertidur. Dalam pikirannya ia menonton pembicaraan antara 'ia' dan 'dia' lagi.

Seorang pria lain masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Deidara. Beda dengan si pria besar, ia bertubuh langsing walau jas lab menutupi tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang hitam diikat satu. Pria besar itu membungkuk tanda memberi hormat pada pria berjas tersebut.

"Specimen 7 sudah tertidur Itachi-sama," lapornya.

"Baik Juugo-san,kau boleh kembali ke kantormu," balas Itachi.

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

_Sebenarnya,siapa kita ini?_

_ **Kau sendiri siapa?**_

_Aku tidak tahu kau siapa?_

_ **Aku juga tidak.**_

_..._

_ **...**_

_Jadi..._

_ **Kita hanyalah 2 pribadi tanpa nama yang berdiam di jiwa pria ini.**_

_Jadi siapa pria ini?_

_ **Deidara.**_

_Maksudku bukan namanya. Maksudku kita tahu siapa kita tanpa harus mengetahui nama kita, kau mengetahui kau adalah kegelapan dan aku tahu aku adalah terang. Tapi kau bukan kegelapan dan aku juga bukan terang,hanya menyerupai sifatnya. Kita tahu apa kita ini, tapi kita tak bernama. Sedang pria yang menjadi induk semang kita, bernama namun tak berjiwa._

_ **Kalau begitu kita adalah jiwanya.**_

_Kita? Jiwa hanya satu pribadi, kau kah at-_

_ **Kita, kita adalah Deidara. Tak bisa dipisah. Deidara adalah bukan siapa-siapa, Deidara adalah persembunyian kita.**_

_Aku ingin menyelamatkannya.. Ia harus bebas dan menjadi seorang Deidara, bukan kita._

_ **Kalau begitu kau harus menyadarkannya.. Bahwa Deidara adalah kita. Dan bersatu menjadi satu individu baru, bukan kau, bukan aku. Tapi Deidara yang sebenarnya.**_

_Tapi kita akan..._

_ **Mati. Ya. Lebih tepatnya menghilang.**_

_..._

_ **Salvation huh?**_

_ Ya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

Btw... Hello readers. Di sini DBSD :D Saya baru nih di sini n ini fic pertama saya, mohon bimbingannya, hehe.

Well then, how is it? Good? Bad?

Thank you for reading J God Bless


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, disini DBSD :D Maaf nih karena part 1 cerita ini pendek banget, udah gitu ternyata banyak kata-kata yang hilang dari paragraf karena nggak saya cek lagi dan buru-buru di post, jadi paragrafnya berubah jadi absurd banget T_T hiks,malu... Gomen banget buat para pembaca, moga-moga mata kalian nggak jadi minus gara-gara baca fanfic ini, hehehe...

Tapi saya udah ambil pelajarannya n thank you thank you thank you banget buat yang udah kasih saya nasihat tentang alur n tanda XD Saya akan coba terus memperbaiki tulisan saya jadi smakin layak dinikmati. Jujur saya nggak pernah merhatiin tanda baca. Sampe-sampe waktu saya coba cek di beberapa novel ternyata memang klo abis tanda baca dikasih spasi! Selama ini saya ngapain aja ya? Ckck. Hahahaha

N Part 1 juga saya udah perbaiki, un! (digeplak Deidara, ouch) Smoga gak seancur yang dulu. Jadi,selamat membaca J

Pairing:ItaDei/SasoDei

Genre:Drama/Romance/Hurt

Rate:T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:BoysLove, Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, dll

Don't like don't read

Part 2:About Deidara.

Malam ini bulan purnama dan tak ada awan yang menghalangi sinar bulan tersebut. Rasanya bulan menjadi semakin besar dan bersinar. Kalau saja manusia serigala benar ada maka mungkin ini adalah malam dimana mereka mengamuk dalam gelapnya malam. Sedang vampire? Kebetulan sekali... Karena seseorang yang hampir menyerupai vampire sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya bersama dengan buku di tangan dan anggur di meja.

Ketuk pintu lembut terdengar dari balik pintu keluar, pria vampire itu hanya menyahut pelan, "Masuk Juugo-san." Dan sang tamu pun masuk.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu anda Itachi-sama, namun sepertinya specimen 3 baru saja meninggalkan kita. Ini berarti hanya tinggal 3 specimen yang kita miliki."

"Hm... Apa penyebab specimen 3 pergi?"

"..." Juugo terdiam sebentar.

"Overdosis?" kata Itachi tak sabar.

Dengan tetap terdiam Juugo hanya mengangguk kecil.

Itachi kemudian berdiri dari kursi santainya dan melangkah keluar.

"Apa anda hendak melihat keadaan specimen 3, Itachi-sama? "

"Tidak, aku justru ingin melihat perkembangan specimen-specimen yang lain."

"Kenapa?" Nada kaget sedikit terdengar dari suaranya. "Bukankah ini hal yang serius? Jika kematian para specimen yang anda punya tak berhenti juga berarti kita akan kehabisan objek penelitian. Saya sarankan sebaiknya anda memeriksa lebih jelas penyebab kematian specimen 3 dan menguburnya dengan layak agar tak mendapat protes dari pihak keluarga maupun pemerintah, Itachi-sama!"

"Bukankah memeriksa para specimen dan memastikan agar mereka tetap dalam keadaan yang baik adalah tugas dokter Orochimaru dan tugasmu selaku tangan kananku?"

"Be..Betul Itachi-sama.."

"Dan soal penguburan, bukankah Keluarganya sendiri sudah menukar nyawanya dengan sejumlah uang? Bukankah itu berarti mereka sudah melepas hak milik mereka dan aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku suka pada specimen 3?"

"Betul..Betul,itachi-sama..Saya mengerti.."

"Karena sekarang kau sudah mengerti kini aku akan pergi melihat perkembangan para specimen yang tersisa. Dan tolong tutup pintu ruang bacaku ketika kau keluar."

"Baik ,Itachi-sama."

Dengan langkah pasti Itachi mulai berjalan menjauhi Juugo yang hanya berdiri diam. Mungkin shock karena mendengar penjelasan atasannya, mungkin juga marah karena ia menganggap para specimen itu sebagai sesama manusia yang harus dikasihi. Sementara itu, Itachi kembali berpikir untuk memberi Juugo asisten dengan pola pikir praktis seperti Itachi agar dia bisa diarahkan ke pemikiran yang efesien lagi.

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

**_Menurutmu seperti apa induk semang yang kita diami ini?_**

****_Hmm... Rambutnya pirang panjang dan matanya biru. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek pula. Kulitnya kuning dan lebih ke arah putih walau sedikit belang di sana-sini karena kemarin-kemarin ini ia sering berada di luar. Ah, rambutnya juga lembut._

_**Itu jawaban yang bagus dan tepat. Kalau aku bertanya tentang ciri fisiknya! Lalu seperti apa kepribadiannya?**_

****_Aku tidak tahu, bukankah selama ini kitalah yang mengisi kepribadian dasarnya? Berarti kepribadiannya adalah kepribadian kita. Ah! Apakah itu berarti kita juga bernama Deidara?_

_**Tidak, aku tidak sudi bernama sama dengan lelaki ini. Lagipula,tak ada nama yang tepat bagi kita.**_

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

Papan nama betuliskan 'CLASS 1-A' tergantung diam di atas pintu geser putih itu. Berarti itu adalah ruangan kelas untuk para siswa tingkat pertama dalam jenjang High school, juga kelas dari lelaki berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya menekuni sebuah majalah. Suasana masih sepi.

Kini papan nama itu mulai bergetar akibat suara lengkingan dan terikan tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan para murid tingkat pertama Konohagakuen. Ada yang sedang meributkan kebijakan sekolah untuk menambah jam pelajaran matematika. Ada yang sedang menunjukan smartphone barunya yang mahal dengan bangga walaupun kualitasnya tidak seberapa. Ada yang sedang meniru gaya para pemain baseball terkenal sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suasana sudah sangat ramai.

Sasori menutup majalahnya dan mulai menyadari perubahan dari pada kelasnya ini. Datang pagi bukan hal yang aneh bagi ketua kelas yang satu ini, hal yang aneh adalah majalah yang ia pegang di tangannya, 'National Geographic Arts Edition'.

Sasori adalah penggemar seni, sekaligus seorang seniman yang berpotensi pula. Kenapa berpotensi? Karena ia belum mejadi seniman 'seutuhnya', Ia hanya membuat sesuatu yang indah dan layak dipandang, bukan membuat sesuatu dengan sebuah pesan tersembunyi atau sesuatu yang menggugah emosi manusia, sesuatu yang datang benar-benar dari hatinya. Tapi ia BISA SAJA melakukannya, ia hanya membutuhkan hasrat. Passion, ya, passion.

Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau seorang sasori membaca majalah pengetahuan tentang seni? Jawabannya simple saja. Karena selama ini ia hanya menikmati seni secara diam-diam. Tidak ada yang mengetahui seberapa besar jiwa seni yang ia miliki, tidak ada, kecuali senpainya yang setia menemaninya di ruang seni.

_"__Ha-ah, Deidara-senpai. Rasanya kalau tak ada senpai tak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara tentang seni... Hidup jadi membosankan rasanya.." _renung Sasori dalam hati.

"Ohayou Sasori! Ketua kelas masa melamun eh?"

Sekali lagi Sasori terkaget oleh suara yang tak asing ini.

"Ohayou Pein, suka-suka ketua kelas dong kalau dia mau melamun atau menjerit-jerit kayak binatang mau disembelih!"

"Hahahaha, lebih baik kau melamun saja deh! O ya, Hari ini Konan tidak masuk nih, gak rame deh hari ini..."

"Betul..." balas Pein tak bersemangat. Pikirannya melayang pada senpainya yang berambut pirang. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia bertemu dan mengobrol sepuas-puasnya dengan Dei-senpai. Sialnya masih ada banyak hal yang ia ingin ceritakan pada senpainya itu. Dei-senpai selalu mendengarkan dia dengan semangat, menghormatinya seakan dialah yang lebih tua, padahal Dei-senpai sendiri lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Dei-senpai menghormati banyak orang pula. Tapi rasa hormat senpai padanya terasa sedikit berbeda. Apa ya yang berbeda?

"Hey,Sasori."

"Hn?"

"Kalau.. Konan tidak ada rasanya membosankan juga... Gimana menurutmu?"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Eh?! Apanya yang apa?"

"Apanya yang apa dari apa? Apa tadi, Pein?"

"Apanya yang apanya dari apa dar- Arg! Sudahlah!"

Pein mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya walau sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sasori... Apa menurutmu Konan itu unik?" tanya pein malu-malu.

"Unik? Unik bagaimana? Setahuku hal paling spesial dari dirinya tuh teriakannya yang kencang," jawab Sasori sedikit bercanda.

"Huh, memang kau ini selalu cuek ya? Masa keunikan Konan tidak kau lihat juga selama kita berteman dengannya 1 semester ini?"

"Yah... Katakanlah seberapa uniknya para manusia di bumi ini, tidak ada yang uniknya melebihi Dei-senpai.."

"Dia tidak unik, kebanyakan orang bilang dia termasuk aneh lho. Melanggar peraturan sekolah yang tidak tertulis tapi menuruti hampir semua peraturan tertulis seperti peraturan seragam, kedisiplinan kelas, bahkan banyak yang bilang hanya dia murid yang tidak pernah mencontek. Walau masuk ke dalam kelas lewat jendela dan diam-diam memelihara hewan liar di sekolah jelas bukan hal yang dipandang biasa oleh para guru."

"Iya, memang hal itu tak bisa disangkal lagi."

"Lalu dia juga sedikit, tidak, sangat anti sosial. Sementara kita memiliki grup pertemanan sendiri-sendiri, Dei-senpai malah selalu terlihat sendirian, membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik melalui headset di pojok kelas. Gosip paling panas seperti berita Asuma-sensei pacaran dengan Kurenai-sensei, apalagi berita miss Konohagakuen di tingkatan ke 3 Ino-senpai yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adik kelasnya sendiri Sasuke-senpai yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya! Wah,SMA dan SMP Konohagakuen sampai gempar! Tapi Dei-senpai tetap cuek, malah seperti tidak mau tahu."

"Hmm... Dia sebenarnya tahu sih.. Bukankah waktu itu kau dan aku melihat dia menghibur Ino-senpai yang menangis? Sampai berdoa bersama, tingkahnya sudah seperti pembimbing rohani." Sasori tersenyum. Sisi lembut dari senpainya itu selalu menimbulkan rasa hangat di hatinya, kekaguman mungkin?

"Tapi setelah itu aku lihat lho, ketika Ino-senpai terus menangis dan datang kepadanya sampai belasan kali, akhirnya dia meneriaki Ino-senpai dengan kalimat-kalimat mengerikan seperti;

'Kau ini seperti orang lemah saja! Mati satu tumbuh seribu! Kalau kau takut terluka tidak usah jatuh cinta sekalian, pengecut! Memang kenapa kalau hidup sendirian sampai akhir usia? Hidup menjadi lebih mudah jika kau tidak usah memperdulikan manusia lain! Hiduplah fokus pada dirimu sendiri dan fokuslah juga dengan segala petualangan yang kita jalani! Karena itu aku menjaga jarak dari manusia lain, mereka begitu lemah, fragile, egois, serakah! Menilai dan menjudge kita seakan mereka itu Tuhan! Mengatur hal-hal sesuka hati mereka dan melukai banyak jiwa secara sengaja namun hidup seakan tidak mengakui dosa-dosa mereka! Hanya oleh karena Tuhan sudah mengampuni dosa mereka mereka terus mengulangi dosa yang sama!' dan seterusnya dan seterusnya."

"Sumpah deh Sasori," Pein terus saja menyerocos, "Dei-senpai waktu itu terdengar seperti ilmuwan gila seperti di film superman atau tokoh antagonis lain yang sangking jeniusnya berusaha memusnahkan umat manusia! Matanya itu lho, seperti mata psikopat! Hiiyy.. Aku kasihan pada Ino-senpai yang kemudian hanya menangis lebih-lebih lagi."

"Lebih aneh lagi di kemudian hari ketika Ino-senpai yang waktu itu dibully oleh para fans Sasuke-senpai, yang ketika itu dipermalukan di depan kantin dengan dibanjur jus jeruk atau apel atau apalah, aku tidak ingat jelas, Dei-senpai langsung mengamankan Ino-senpai kemudian memarahi para pembully yang tak berperasaan itu. Selesai membuat takut para fans Sasuke-senpai, Dei-senpai kembali menghibur Ino-senpai dengan mata dan suara lembut sampai mencarikan seragam ganti untuknya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa mengerti dia! " Akhirnya Sasori berhenti berbicara, mungkin ia kehabisan nafas.

"... Pein, ternyata kau lebih cerewet daripada Konan ya?"

"Ap?! Kau dengar omonganku dari tadi tidak sih!?"

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

Juugo benar-benar tak dapat menahan perasaan kasihannya lagi. Specimen 3, atau yang sebenarnya bernama Konohamaru, hanyalah seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 9 tahun. Tega sekali keluarganya menjual Konohamaru yang menderita gangguan mental autisme. Kenapa mereka tidak terus merawat anak lelaki mereka dengan penuh kasih dan doa? Kenapa mereka malah menjualnya dan memutuskan segala ikatan hubungan orang tua-anak mereka?

Autisme memang tidak dapat disembuhkan, tapi dengan perawatan yang tepat sang anak sendiri dapat menjadi stabil kembali, dapat hidup seperti orang-orang normal lain. Sekolah sampai sebisa anak itu, memiliki kelompok pertemanan atau malah mungkin satu atau dua orang sahabat dekat! Menikmati hobby dan menemukan panggilan hidupnya, dan yang terpenting menikmati kehadiran Tuhan dalam hidupnya, menyadari betapa berharganya eksistensinya meski hanyalah seorang bocah autis, bagi Tuhan semua manusia yang Ia ciptakan adalah amat baik, tidak terkecuali Konohamaru!

Air matanya terus mengalir sedang suaranya mulai sesegukan. Kalau diingat-ingat, putranya pun kira-kira berumur sama dengan Konohamaru. Apa yang kira-kira ia rasakan kalau saja putranya meninggal akibat overdosis obat antidepresan?

Tidak... Ia tidak mau membayangkannya. Putranya harus memiliki masa depan,sekalipun putranya juga menderita gangguan mental yaitu syndrom akan terus berusaha menolong putra tunggalnya itu agar dapat menikmati kegiatan sehari-hari layaknya anak-anak normal lain. Putranya sangat menyukai menggambar, jika ia ingin menjadi pelukis maka Juugo akan sekuat tenaga membantu mewujudkan impian putranya.

Itachi-sama bilang kalau otak Konohamaru sendiri akan diambilnya untuk beberapa penelitian. Kemudian sisa tubuhnya akan diberikan kepada RS yang membutuhkan donor organ tubuh. Efesien dan berguna. Tapi di satu sisi ini terlalu tidak berperasaan. Seakan Konohamaru tidak pernah diakui sebagai manusia selayaknya. Bahkan tidak ada upacara pemakaman untuk mengenang bocah kecil itu. Sangat tidak berperasaan...

"Kita adalah organisasi pemerintahan yang sangat penting, kita adalah untuk meneliti para individu yang memiliki gangguan mental dan jika mereka sudah siap,kita akan mempersiapkan mereka untuk bekerja kepada pemerintahan, lembaga pertahanan negara atau kesatuan harus kuat dan tidak menaruh simpati pada pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan berubah menjadi seperti android yang sangat efesien. Robot bukan manusia, tidak butuh kasih sayang maupun simpati."

Itulah nasihat Itachi-sama stiap kali ia menangis.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak kuat melihat mereka depresi, tertekan, dan bahkan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, atau menjadi ,aku juga tidak kuat melihatnya, Juugo... Namun inilah pekerjaan kita. Pendapatan kita memang sangat memuaskan, dan inilah risiko yang harus kita terima. Bagiku ini seimbang... Lagipula... Sejujurnya aku lebih memilih mereka meninggal daripada harus hidup sebagai alat pemerintah yang tak mereka sampai berhasil mencapai tujuan penelitian ini nantinya mereka hanya akan sekedar meneruskan hidup sebagai mayat hidup saja.."

Itu adalah pengakuan ,dokter psikolog berkualitas yang Itachi-sama pekerjakan.

Kini,hanya tinggal specimen 5, Gaara, dan specimen 7, Deidara, saja yang masih sampai kapan mereka akan apakah Itachi-sama akan menambah specimen lagi atau bagaimana masa depan mereka matanya terus mengalir.

Sekalipun saat ini sudah jam 3 pagi pun Juugo masih tidak tidur. Ia selalu menangis semalaman jika salah-satu dari specimen-specimen mereka ada yang merepotkan, ia bersyukur jika perasaan belas kasihnya ini masih berfungsi dengan normal. Tidak seperti atasannya yang berhati dingin!

Namun sebenarnya Juugo merasa kasihan juga pada Itachi-sama. Karena sikapnya yang sangat dingin hubungan keluarga mereka semakin jauh dan jauh, seperti tak memiliki keluarga sama sekali. Juugo yakin kalau atasannya memiliki hati yang hangat jauh di balik sikapnya selama ini. Mungkin ia memiliki luka batin yang dalam sampai-sampai menjadi seperti ini. Maka dari itu Juugo tak pernah bisa membenci atasannya itu, kadang orang yang paling sulit adalah orang yang paling membutuhkan kasih sayang.

**-Unknown sorrow Unknown hope-**

"OHAYOU SASORI!" teriak Konan.

"Kau tidak usah teriak juga aku pasti dengar! Astaga,ada apa lagi denganmu hm?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa, memangnya salah kalau aku bersikap manis?"

"Apanya yang manis? Kupingku lama-lama budeg nanti! Biasanya juga kau tomboy kan? Mana ada tomboy yang manis?"

"Aaww.. Sasori pura-pura kesal nih? Hehe..."

"Yah... Kalau dibilang kesal sih... Nggak sih..."

"Aaww.. Sasori tsundere ya? Hehe..."

"Tsun-apa tadi? Apa itu?"

"Aaww... Sasori pura-pura nggak tau ya? Hehe..."

"Aku benar-benar nggak tau,Konan... Capek aku dengar aaww-mu itu,"

Sebenarnya Sasori nggak kesal dengan Konan kok, buktinya saja dia berdebat dengan Konan sambil menahan tawa. Pein dan Konan memang berisik orangnya,tapi mereka sangat menyenangkan. Kegilaan mereka tidak ada tandingannya. Kalau mereka stand up comedy bareng di depan kelas tuh, widih... Kayak ada yang melempar bom gas ketawa ke dalam kelas!

"OHAYOU SASORI!"

Bagus,kini pasangan pelawak ini sudah lengkap...

"Kau juga,Pein! Kenapa sih kalian ini kalau menyapa selalu sambil teriak?"

"Dari SD juga aku selalu begitu, ya nggak Konan? Haha."

"Kayaknya dari janin juga kau sudah teriak-teriakan deh, hahaha!"

"Hush! Enak saja! Hehe... O ya,Kemarin kemana aja nih?"

"Gini nih..."

Sementara kedua sahabatnya mengobrol, Sasori kembali menekuni warta sekolah terbitan berita tentang data lulusan Konohagakuen dan kemana saja mereka melanjutkan kuliah, atau bagi yang bekerja, ada tempat kerjanya juga. Anehnya kenapa mereka tidak mencantumkan nama Dei-senpai? Jahat sekali kalau mereka sampai menganggap Dei-senpai tidak pernah ada! Sasori berencana saat istirahat nanti dia mau menanyakan kecacatan terbitan kali ini.

Ingatannya kembali melayang pada Dei-senpai, ah... Dei-senpai yang ambisius, sekaligus carefree... Ketika itu Sasori masih kelas 3 SMP, pertama kali ia bertemu Dei-senpai...

**-Flashback-**

Sasori's POV

Menyebalkan,kenapa sih sekolah harus mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola selama 3 hari dan semua muridnya harus hadir pula? Lagipula tim kami sudah lama kalah semenjak hari pertama! Sekarang baru hari ke2 dan aku suda setengah mati. Kenapa juga Pein harus bolos? Setidaknya kalau mau bolos ajak-ajak kek...

Kalau aku ke lapangan pasti aku bosan menonton pertandingan bola yang monoton. Kalau aku ke kelas pasti anak-anak cewek mengusirku karena mereka mau gosip mengosip, pastinya tentang cowok. Kalau aku diam di lorong pasti aku diseret ke lapangan oleh para guru... Dimana lagi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa harus bosan?

Keperhatikan papan-papan nama di setiap ruangan yang aku lewati. Ruang kesehatan? Huh,nanti nenek Chiyo, nenekku sendiri yang bekerja di sekolah ini sebagai guru UKS, pasti tahu aku pura-pura sakit, dan diusirlah lagi aku... Ruang guru? Silahkan kalau mau cari mati! Ah! Bagaimana kalau gudang belakang sekolah? Hm...Katanya sih banyak anak SMA yang melakukan hubungan *biipp* di sana... Hiiy! Ogah ah!

Ruang seni? Terkunci tidak ya?

Kucoba mengeser pintu geser ruang seni. Oh Tuhan...Sejenak aku merasa ada kembang api meledak di mataku! Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam lukisan nan indah!

Ada lukisan-lukisan bernuansa mengerikan; seekor naga berenang menembus kedalaman laut yang gelap, seorang pria yang wajahnya terbakar menjulurkan lidah sambil memegang pisau dengan darah yang menetes, tangan yang mengepal mencengkram sehelai benang merah dengan latar belakang wajah sang iblis, dan banyak lagi. Sekalipun mengerikan semuanya tampak real di mataku. Sampai-sampai emosi seperti keputus-asaan, kesedihan, dan kemarahan si pelukis itu sendiri tersampaikan dengan sempurna!

Kemudian mataku kembali menjelajah sisi lain dari ruang ini, kali ini kumpulan lukisan bernuansa cerialah yang kutemukan; kucing dan anjing ala kartun yang sedang menari, seorang anak kecil berjas hujan mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pelangi samar di langit, ledakan warna-warna ceria bagai kembang api di langit musim panas, dan banyak lagi. Kurasakan hatiku merasa hangat dan nyaman saat melihat lukisan-lukisan ini. Pelukisnya pasti orang yang ceria, penuh harapan, positive thinking, dan memiliki jiwa kanak-kanak di hatinya.

Karena penasaran aku mencoba mencari signature di setiap lukisan yang ada. Hm... Di setiap lukisan yang mengerikan itu ada tertulis signature,"Cerberus". Sedang di setiap lukisan yang ceria ada tertulis signature,"Pacific". Mereka pasti 2 pelukis yang sangat berbakat! Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu mereka berada atau pernah sekolah di sini ya?Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertemu dengan mereka!

"Halo,sedang apa kau di sini?"

Astaga,pasti karena terlalu tertarik dengan lukisan-lukisan indah ini aku sampai tak menyadari ada seorang siswa yang sedang melukis di pojok ruangan! Ia memakai seragam SMA Konohagakuen (pasti dia senpaiku). Rambutnya pirang panjang setengah diikat setengah terurai,poninya pasti sangat panjang hingga bisa menutup mata kirinya,tapi saat ini ia menjepit poninya, mungkin agar kegiatan melukisnya tidak terganggu. Matanya jernih seperti Aquamarine. Jarinya panjang dan kukunya pun panjang. Tubuhnya langsing plus kulitnya putih. Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, ia sangat cantik, dan, yah... Sejenak menawan hatiku pula.

"Umm... Ano... Saya hanya, hanya mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu. Se-senpai tahu kan? Acara sekolah kali ini tidak begitu menarik, membosankan malah! Hehe."

Dia hanya memandangku, sepertinya dia ingin membalas omonganku tapi bingung mau membalas apa. Lalu ia mulai tersenyum kecil dan membalas,"Iya... Membosankan..."

"Begitulah, senpai, hehe... O ya, ano, senpai tahu tidak siapa 'Cerberus' dan 'Pacific'?"

Dia hanya terdiam memandangku. Kemudian dia hanya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat.

Pelan-pelan aku mulai mendekat. Setelah aku berdiri di sampingnya dia hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya melukis. Lukisan yang ia buat masih setengah jadi,tapi aku sudah bisa melihat keindahannya. 2 ekor camar laut yang sedang mengapakkan sayap melihat kematian teman mereka yang terpanah di dadanya. Kedua camar itu hanya memandang kosong teman mereka yang akan jatuh bebas, sedang darah dari sang camar yang terluka mengalir deras.

Sontak kuteriakan, "Senpai pasti 'Cerberus' ya?Lukisan senpai indah sekali!Aku bisa merasakan pesan yang tersirat pada stiap lukisan senpai!Sebagai contohnya di lukisan naga di kedalaman laut itu pasti senpai hendak menyampaikan perasaan senpai yang merasa berjalan dalam kesendirian ya? Saat itu senpai merasa sedih namun aman pada saat yang sama..."

Ia hanya sedikit memerah dan bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman.

"Lalu siapa 'Pacific'?"

Dia tetap terdiam, bedanya kali ini ia memandang wajahku malu-malu. Sambil tersenyum manis ia berkata, "Aku.."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah dari sosok pemuda yang cool menjadi bocah kecil yang sangat manis,ia tidak cocok menjadi anak SMA dengan wajah babynya itu. Tetap saja, ia tetap indah, sama seperti karya-karyanya...

"Ma-masa sih? Wah! Kalau begitu senpai pasti sangat jenius! Bisa sampai menjadi 2 pribadi yang berbeda dalam menyampaikan perasaan senpai ke dalam lukisan! Aku sangat kagum! O ya, namaku Sasori. Siapa nama senpai?" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau ini berlebihan deh, Sasori, hehe. Namaku Deidara," balasnya sambil menyambut salamku.

Setelah itu kami menghabiskan waktu seharian sambil berbicara tentang lukisan, literatur, drama, dan seni. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan berbicara dengan Dei-senpai, bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan sahabatku, Pein.

Aura Dei-senpai berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan Dei-senpai terlihat sangat lively. Berbeda sekali dengan Dei-senpai yang tadi, pendiam dan murung. Sedang aku? Inilah pertama kalinya aku bisa bebas menyatakan kecintaanku pada seni. My true self.

Deidara-senpai...

**-Flashback end-**

"SASORI!"

"Ap-?! Apa Konan?!" Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya mulai menyadari perbedaan, Pein sudah tidak ada lagi di sekitarnya, sejak kapan anak itu pergi?

"Besok kita nonton film yuk di bioskop!" Ajak Konan ceria.

"Besok? Pein ikut?"

"Hm... Kalau kita berdua saja nggak apa-apa kan?" Konan mulai memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Yah... Cuman nggak biasa saja sih... Nanti deh aku SMS lagi selesai ngecek jadwalku di rumah,deal?"

"Deal!"

Dalam hati Sasori berpikir,mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia mengajak Dei-senpai juga. Dulu Dei-senpai sering cerita kalau dia jarang nonton bioskop, mungkin dia akan senang kalau diajak ke bioskop nih.

"Konan, kalau aku ajak senpaiku ikut nonton gak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh? Eng..." Konan mulai terlihat gelisah. Ujung kelingkingnya ia tempelkan ke bibir. Pose berpikir unik milik Konan seorang.

"Yah... Bukannya gimana-gimana, tapi aku kurang dalam berkenalan dengan orang baru..."

"Masa? Waktu berkenalan denganku dan Pein kau terlihat seperti orang gila yang sok kenal lho, hahahaha."

"Ukh! Memangnya aku beneran gila? Hahaha. Yah..."

"Jangan khawatir, orang itu Dei-senpai yang selalu aku dan Pein ceritakan kok. Haha."

"O, oh... Yah, kalau begitu boleh deh, hehe..."

"Kalau begitu aku telepon dulu dia ya?" kata Sasori sambil mengeluarkan androidnya.

"Eh? Kau jadi nih pergi nontonnya?"

Sasori tersadar. Memang biasanya ada jadwal les atau kegiatan gereja yang harus dia hadiri setiap harinya. Tapi... Sudahlah, lihat nanti saja kalau dia bisa pergi dengan Dei-senpai lagi, kegiatan sepenting apapun akan dia lewati!

"Iya, aku jadi!"

"Asik! Janji ya Sasori! Nanti aku yang ke rumahmu atau kau yan-"

"Sstt!" suruh Sasori diam sambil menempelkan jari telujuknya ke depan bibirnya.

**Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Deidara tidak juga mengangkat ponselnya. Bahkan Sasori sudah menelepon sampai 3x dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

_'__Aneh... Mungkin dia sibuk, akan kukirim SMS saja deh. Semoga dia cepat balasnya!'_ kata Sasori dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

Now, how about it? Is it good? Or bad? Hehe...

Di sini saya nyeritain sedikit tentang ciri penyakit mental Deidara, udah ada yang bisa nebak apa mental dissordernya? :D

Gomen romance ItaDeinya sama sekali nggak ada di sini. Malah jadinya kayak SasoDei. Memang rencananya perlu waktu n alasan yang bagus supaya Itachi bisa jatuh cinta sama Deidara, tapi di chap berikutnya diceritain kok siapa yang pertama suka,hehe.

Anyway... Thank you for reading J God bless


End file.
